leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-3460935-20160926043031/@comment-7765731-20161006001842
The biggest reason that Riven wins that matchup is because she can control when lane aggression happens based on both their kits, combined with the fact that Riven should never be hit by the outer ring of his Q. The latter is very important, because that alone is the difference between Darius having a chance of killing Riven at 6 in an even fight and straight up dying before even getting her close to dead. This matchup gets even worse the better both players are, because it's more on Riven to lose the matchup than for Darius to win it. If Darius ever Qs while Riven has any of her mobility up, he's just asking to get shat on. Riven gets a free trade that heavily favors her, and due to the cooldown on Decimate in the earlygame Darius cannot reliably expect to be able to land a potential second decimate before disengaging, and through the knockup and cc he generally has a hard time even getting close to the magical 5-stacks. If he even wants a shot at that point, he'll need to trade into Riven's minion wave. All that is strictly talking about the earlygame, which is realistically the only time Darius would have a slim chance of winning a fight. Post-6 Riven can practically just go in whenever she pleases - Darius has no tools that'll be enough to help him land his Q against Riven, since all she has to do is space out one of her dashes to (almost) completely nullify it. Against most champions, he lands his Q by either threading the outer ring range or keeping them slowed during the windup, but neither works against Riven. In other matchups where you have similar problems it is fine because either they can't kill you fast enough, or they can't break away from the trade fast enough. Riven nullifies your most important ability aswell as killing you fast enough to prevent your strength in prolonged battles to shine.. which is partially because of the outer Q hits which - as I've gone over - Riven is very good at avoiding. On top of all that, a gank against Darius at almost any point where he isn't within flashing distance of his tower (post-6) is a dead Darius, where Riven is far less gankable compared to him - in this matchup Riven offers better gank enabling and gank evasion. Riven is also a lot better at shoving the lane and roaming, she's a lot better at taking down neutrals between shoves if she can't accomplish anything in lanes and even gets back to lane a lot faster than Darius. As for Quinn, she shouldn't even use her Vault unless Darius has already used his hook. Unless he's somehow able to use the bushes to get close enough to Quinn without using it, Quinn will deal way too much damage to Darius to the point that even if he does manage to force out her vault and hook her back in, he's not going to survive long enough for it to matter. And that's assuming you look for an opening while you're at full health - which generally doesn't last very long for Darius in this matchup. The only sensible way for Darius to win this matchup on his own is if Quinn straight up heavily misplays it. It also happens to be one of, if not the most punishing matchup for Darius to miss his hook in - expect to lose your life, your flash or a massive chunk of your health depending on what point of the game you are at. It's worse than the Riven matchup in almost every way, the exception being that Quinn is far more gankable and if she's ever overextended a good jungler can grab kills on her together with Darius... but if your jungler doesn't want to go top, you'd better stock up on lube.